Storm Clouds and Timebombs
by TDX
Summary: Magneto is on mission for an old friend and his first stop is Lexcorp


Storm Clouds and Time Bombs

Eric Lehnsherr walked the streets of Metropolis like any other person. He was in his early forties, handsome, and had a thick mane of gray hair that only made him more distinguished. The sidewalks were bristling with people. It reminded him if New York City except pristine. The whole city seemed to clean to be part of the U.S. 

"Canada." He thought waiting for the light to change. "It reminds me of Montreal."

"Look up in the sky." Some one said.

"It's a bird." Another shouted.

Eric didn't bother; he'd felt Superman's approach ten minutes ago. He casually crossed the street leaving the others to fawn over their protector.

"Welcome to the Metropolis Ritz." The young woman said cheerfully. 

"Magnus." He said. "I have a reservation."

"First name?" she asked pecking away at her keyboard.

"Just Magnus." He insisted.

"Here we go." She replied. Magnus studied the woman. She had a bright and perky personality like most people he'd found in Metropolis and it annoyed him. But what did he expect from a place that birthed Superman.

"Enjoy your stay." She said as he walked to the elevator. He might have heard her if he hadn't already decided she was beneath his notice.

Eric entered the penthouse suite as a man well accustomed to the finest things in life. In his life ran the gambit of experiences. He'd suffered the pain of too little and had his delight in excess. He preferred excess. He examined the closet and found everything to his liking. Enough custom designed clothes and shoes to last him four days. 

"Four days on this miserable rock is more than enough." Eric said aloud. 

He was thinking more about how much he disliked his trip when there was a knock at the door. He reached out and unlocked it.

"Come in." He said. 

The bellhop came in with a confused look on his face. He expected Eric to be standing close to the door not out on the balcony.

"I have a letter for you sir." The young man said.

"Place it on the table." Eric replied dismissively. "Then you may go." 

"Yes sir." He replied making his exit.

Eric stuck the letter opener in the envelope then called it over to him, finishing the job the ornate opener started still relishing in using his powers. He had to be careful. He knew Superman could see into the magnetic spectrum just like him. It was doubtful the other man could feel magnetic energy like Eric could but why take the chance.

The note read:

8840345 meet me at the museum at 3 o'clock 

Eric's face flushed red with anger as he balled up the note. He was tempted to incinerate it in his hands but his self-control prevailed. He settled for just flushing it down the toilet. It was close to three now, two forty six to be exact. Because of his birthright he always knew exactly what time it was without a clock.         

It was a miracle he reached the museum in time without resorting to taking over the cab with his power. He had to offer the driver twice what a New York cabbie would've asked just to break the speed limit. On the plus side the cab was neater and smelled infinitely better.

After a brisk conversation with another of Metropolis's cheery demeanors he found the exhibit he was looking for.

"And these are pictures taken from the Holocaust." The tour guide said. Even here surrounded by these pictures of death and suffering was the same happy go lucky attitude. "Questions? No. Okay let's move on."

Sadness dropped over him like a freezing blanket as the tour group trailed off deeper into the museum. As horrible as the pictures depicted he knew the reality was worse, much worse. Despite his appearance, Eric Magnus Lehnsherr lived through the Jewish Holocaust. He lost his parents, his siblings, and his friends. He often wished he'd joined them.

"But you didn't." A voice spoke in his head. He instinctively steeled his mind against evasion.

"You can't shut me out 8840345." The voice said in its eerily haunting tone.

"Where are you old spirit?" Eric thought in reply searching for the source.

"I'm right in front of you." The voice said.

Eric looked at the picture encased in thick glass. It was a black and white photo recovered from a German concentration camp. It showed dozens of people being herded through barbed wire gates. It was taken from one of the guard post where the prisoners had to past before being sorted.

Eric squinted, leaning in close when one the people in line turned around. He was startled but his pride wouldn't let him show it. He continued to watch as the figure walked closer moving through the crowd. Then he had a strange sensation like the instant when you're leaning back in a chair and know you're going to fall but except he was falling forward. 

"Another one of your tricks Wexler?" Eric said looking at his surroundings. 

He and Wexler where in color while the rest of the surroundings were in black and white. 

"I thought we could use some privacy." The prisoner said. His face was sunken and crisscrossed with scars.

"And you brought me here?" Eric said.

"I've come to ask you a favor." He said.

"You have a strange way of asking."

"I know you 8840345." He said. "You will help me."

"Wexler I insist you stop referring to me buy that number." He demanded.

"Because it reminds you of what you were Lehnsherr?" He said. 

"Because it was given to me by my captors." He replied. "It died when they did."

"Not all of them are dead." Wexler.

"What do I care if a handful of decrepit old men managed to escape?"

"Have you forgotten what they did?" he asked. His face filled out and the scars vanished. Once again he was the Wexler Eric knew from the camps. "Have you?"   

In an instant Eric was back in time. Memories long buried punched to the surface. He and Wexler were friends. Wexler played a dangerous game by currying favor with the guards. The things Wexler did to get extra food and privileges made Eric retch.

"But that never stopped you from sharing in my spoils did it?" Wexler said. "I know you and the other's hated me. I don't blame you."

"The things you provided helped not just me but others to live." Eric said feeling shame, a rare feeling for him. "Part of what you gave me I shared with Magda."

Wexler's face returned to its previous shape.

"I know. That's why I often gave you my portion too."

Eric swallowed hard as gratitude, another distant emotion, over took him.

"You dedicated your powers and your existence to hunting them all down." Eric said. "I respect that but I've moved on. I have another battle to fight."

"Yes you and your precious mutants." Wexler said with contempt. "You were one of us before you discovered your prized powers. You would think to turn your back on us now?"

Few men would dare speak to Eric as Wexler did because they would be cut down with out so much as a fore thought. Wexler was different. He was one two people that Eric, despite their differences, considered a friend.

"What would you have me do old spirit?" he asked. 

*****

"Burning the midnight oil?" Perry White asked poking his head through the half open door.

"Trying to keep ahead of the competition." Clark Kent replied looking up from his monitor. "You know how it is chief."  

Perry laughed.

"You married your biggest competition." 

"And she never let's me forget it." Clark sighed thinking of his wife, Lois Lane, who was most like at home working in their den.

"Well don't stay here too late. You have that conference with the mayor tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"One more thing Kent."

"Yes."

"Don't call me Chief."

*****

Eric looked out over Metropolis from his balcony. The cars moved in patterns beneath him, all was calm all was peaceful. Why shouldn't it be? This was the home of one the most powerful man on Earth. This was the home of Superman. As quiet as kept villains felt about Metropolis as they felt about Gotham; enter at you own risk. Superman wouldn't break your arm or put you in the hospital the way Batman would but he would beat you. Simply put few had the power to match the man of steel. Eric Lehnsherr was one of those few, fore what was a man of steel to Magneto master of magnetism?  

He called out with his power and across town at the Metropolis harbor a box flew from the sea. Less than a minute later it was hovering in front of him. He eyed the package he'd stashed earlier and it opened.

His trademark crimson colored iron helmet leapt into his outstretched hands. His crimson armor followed wrapping itself around his body. The feel of metal on his skin energized him. He placed on he helmet then he was gone.

****

"Will our Dimensional Interfacer be ready for demonstration tomorrow?" Lex asked marveling at the machine in the middle of the room.   

"Yes Mr. Luthor." The technician replied as they walked closer.

"Good because the buyer wants to see…"

An explosion shook the Lex R and D building.

"What was that?" Lex shouted.

"We've got trouble." Mercy's voice answered in his subdermal receiver. "Spandex and Cape trouble."

"What's the Boy Scout doing here?"

"It's not him." She said. "Computer says its Magneto."

"What does a mutant terrorist want at Lex Corp?"

"Do you think it could be the weapons you keep here Lex?"

"No freak is going to take my weapons and use them in some crusade against humanity." He said. "Not for free at least. Activate defenses."

"Give me a break Lex." She said. "What do you think I have been doing taunting him with bad language? He's waltzing through our defenses."

Lex gritted his teeth. He hated what he was about to say.

"Do it." He spat finally.

In the control room Mercy pressed the big red button that was in every Lex Corporation Building command post. The button activated the ultra high frequency "Superman" signal.

**** 

The helicopter robots exploded raining debris in every direction. Groups of armed guard rushed toward him as he made his way to the main entrance. With a wave of his hand they slammed face first to the ground and stayed there, bowing to the Master of Magnetism as he strode past. 

Magneto felt the disturbance in the magnetic fields before he heard the whoosh of wind announcing Superman's arrival.

"What are you doing in Metropolis Magneto?" Superman said suspended in the air by will alone. 

"Step aside." Magneto advised. "I bear you no ill will but I won't let you keep me from my goal."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Very well then."

With the speed of thought lightening struck Superman, casting him to the ground. Magneto didn't let up. The lightening was followed by metal panels and girders ripped from the surrounding buildings. They sealed Superman up in a sphere that Magneto threw skyward.  

Superman fought against agony as the electricity continued to rip through him. Mustering his will, he got control his convulsing muscles making his mighty limbs shatter his metal cocoon. The energy assailing him dissipated into the air. The Lex Corp building was a speck below him. He was a little surprised to see he'd traveled so far in such a short time. The magnetic glow on the remains his former prison told him Magneto wasn't done with him yet. 

The armored doors to the lab buckled then exploded off their hinges. Magneto walked in to the place as if he owned it.

"What do you want?" Lex Luthor asked. His security force encircled him.

"Your Interfacer." He answered. 

"You're welcome to buy it from me." Lex said snidely. "You don't have one hundred million stashed in your suit do you?"

"I have no intention of purchasing your machine." He said. "My people have already paid for it with their blood."

"There were no mutants…"

"The Jew's Luthor." Magneto shouted. "I know where the plans for that machine came from."

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Magneto stretched out his hand and Lex's security team went into action. They pulled the triggers but weapons didn't work. Lex hovered over the men and floated slowly over to Magneto. 

Lex's arms were pined to his side as he hung inches from Magneto's face.

"I may be many things Luthor but a fool is not one of them." Magneto said constricting his hold.

Lex cried out in pain.

Magneto shot the Lex Corp guards a look then spoke.

"Does he really pay you enough to die?" he asked.

They fled. The prospect of tackling Magneto with their bare hands didn't sit too well with them. 

"Now." Magneto said slamming Lex into a chair and pinning him there. "We can get down to business."

"You want to talk business." Lex replied as his chair trailed Magneto across the room. "Make an appointment."

"The men who contracted you to build this device." He said standing in front the 

Dimensional Interfacer. It resembled a forty-two foot diameter column. It had a smooth silver finish. "Did they tell you what it was for?"

" No but my people derived that it is a Dimensional Interfacer that allows one to view other realities. What do you know about it?" He replied. He hoped if he could keep Magneto talking he could by enough time for Superman to save the day and his fifty million dollar investment  

"Nothing." He answered. "Nor do I care to."

Lex felt the hair on his arms stand up. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Correcting an old mistake."

"You can't do that."

"I just did."

The machine glowed red then started to fall apart. Bolt by bolt panel by panel.

"Let him go." Superman commanded entering the room. "Its over Magneto."

  
"Dear boy things are just beginning."

Superman tried to move toward Magneto but was blocked by a wave of magnetic force. Superman gritted his teeth and pressed forward forcing Magneto's bubble to collapse.

Magneto replied with more lightening but this time Superman was faster keeping one step ahead with his super speed.

Even though Superman was there to save his life, Lex still couldn't root for him. He just couldn't shake the desire to see Superman fail.

Magneto battered Superman with everything metal in the laboratory. But it was to no avail nothing slowed Superman's approach. He snatched Magneto up by his shoulders.

"Cease this at once." He commanded.

"I doubt you're in the position to give orders." He said placing a hand on Superman's exposed face.

Superman felt serge of energy wash through him followed by debilitating pain. He screamed in agony knelling before Magneto. 

Through magnetic force Magneto saw that where normal humans have traces of iron in their blood, Superman had a metallic alloy. It resisted Magneto's touch from afar but up close it he could control it as he controlled all metals. 

"Remember this lesson." Magneto said throwing him through a wall. He tapped into the Earth's magnetic field intensifying the blow. 

Then he returned his attention to Lex.

"Do not attempt to recreate this." He said pointing to the remains of the Interfacer. "If you do I will return."

Lex watched Magneto walk from the room. He was a mix of emotions. While he did enjoy seeing Superman get handled like a rag doll it had cost him fifty million dollars. 

"Well worth it." He thought mischievously. 

But there was the matter of Magneto's threat. Lex was not one to be so casually disregarded. Magneto would learn that in time.

*****  

Clark Kent stumbled into his bedroom. He felt dizzy and his bones ached.

"I'd say that you were hung over." Lois said exiting the bathroom. "But that's impossible right?"

"I think so." He said as she helped him to the bed. "But I'll take this over the pain."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had a run in with Magneto."

"As in always fighting the X-Men Magneto?"

"Yes." He said removing his white oxford shirt revealing the famous "S" on his undershirt. "He did something to me on a cellular level."

"I'm going to run you some bath water." She said returning to the bathroom.

Superman pulled his communicator from his belt.

"Oracle."

"I'm here go ahead Superman."

"Please assemble all known information on Magneto and schedule an all active members meeting for tomorrow."

"Consider it done."

"And tell Bruce I would really like him to be there."

"I'll relay the message."

"Thanks."

******

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." She said handing Magnus his receipt. "Your luggages have been transferred to our Gotham location just as you requested. Will there be anything else?"

"No." he said.

"Your taxi is waiting to take you the airport." She said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

+=============================================================+

Authors Note:

The next part will be in the Batman Section -TDX


End file.
